


Virtual PrinceNotFound

by abbigirl88



Series: DnF fanfictions and oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Car Accidents, Coma, Gay, M/M, Minecraft, No Smut, Rescue, Slow Burn, stuck in a videogame, trapped in videogame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbigirl88/pseuds/abbigirl88
Summary: //TRIGGER WARNING\\Car accidents.AU where George and Dream do not know each other and they’re 21/19.George gets hit by a bus, but instead of seeing black, he wakes up in a minecraft world. Nothing feels real as he tries to figure out this new landscape only to find a speed runner building the beginnings of an SMP. I guess this can’t be too bad...Wait where is the log out button?Updates every Wednesday.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DnF fanfictions and oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129859
Comments: 20
Kudos: 11





	1. George, I know you’re colour blind but it’s a bus

Blinding lights fluttered through the gaps in the curtains, shining down onto my sleeping face. Ugh, I hate mornings... I hate waking up really.

The house around me was chaotic: my dad was trying to leave for work while my mum was trying to get my sister to school. Thank god I take an online university course. I could hear the shuffling of feet on the hard wood surfaces as my eyes peeled open, looking at the carpeted floor concealed by layers of my worn clothes. My desk was the only clean thing in my room, computer set up perfectly and ready to begin coding and game design lessons, or ready to play a guilty game of Minecraft in the background for fun. My eyes looked up from the blue pillow cases my head rest in to see some water and a note left by my dad.

’See you at dinner son. -love Dad’

A half-smile poked at my face at the simple note. 

“Thanks dad, love you too” I muttered as I rub my eyes and sit up. Stretching, I groan and toss my feet to the floor and my legs along with them. I walk downstairs to find my sister being sent out the door to walk to school and my mum stood by the kettle.

”Bloody hell, is the world ending? What you doing up George?” She joked and another half-smile pulled at my lips until it was replaced by a fake one.

”Nice to see you too mum.” I chuckle and reach for some bread and pushing it into the metal cage to cook it. I reached for my mug and poured some instant coffee grounds into the mug before sliding it over to my mum who chuckled.

”How’d you sleep love?” She asked with a hum as the water began to boil and the kettle clicked to signify it was done. Pouring out the water, she looked to the swirling liquid with a soft smile. 

“Well thank you, I needed a haircut which is why I’m up early. We’re presenting our progress in lessons today so I wanted to look less like I’ve been pulled through a hedge by my toe” I commented, pulling out a plate and butter to put on my soon to be finished toast. Mum laughed at the comment.

”Ah, thank god, it looks like a birds nest love. Don’t forget to brush it for the hairdresser, it’s cheaper then” she chuckled, before opening the fridge and humming.   
“Thats the last of the milk, since you’re already going out could you pick up a couple pints from the corner?”

I smile. “‘Course I can mum” I mutter as I pull my toast out the toaster and start spreading the butter on top of it.

”Give you a chance to talk to that lovely gal on the till eh? What’s her name? Lizzy? No BETH! That’s it Beth!” My mum winked as she shoved the coffee over to me and cradled her own mug.

I rolled my eyes as a sick feeling crawled up my throat, my fake smile faltering slightly. I really should tell my mum I’m not interested in girls. “Uh yeah sure mum, lovely girl” I mutter without a thought. Picking up my mug and plate, I kiss my mum on the cheek and walk out the kitchen.

”I’ll pick up some milk while I’m out, I won’t be more than an hour okay?” I say as I walk away.

”Alright hun, I’ll be out for work in an hour so I’ll see you when I get back” She calls after me, picking up a newspaper and starting to fill in the crossword as she drinks her tea.   
  
I walk back into my cluttered room, stepping over the stranded clothes and shoving them into a corner by my wardrobe. Eating my toast I plan out the same outfit I wear every day and make my bed. Leaving my coffee to cool as I walk through to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. 10 minutes later, I leave in a towel and my pjs in my hand. Pulling on my hoodie, underwear and jeans, I drink my coffee and check the time. 

‘Half an hour till my haircut, 5 minutes to the hairdressers? Guess I’ve got 20 minutes to play minecraft.’ I think to myself as I pull up the blocky game that fills me with such happiness. Stupid thing.

I click on the server named ‘Dream Land’ before it loaded a small character in similar clothes to himself. ‘GeorgeNotFound’ were the words that floated above the block man’s head. I spawned in my home, looking out upon the small cottages and simple farms inside the castle ground walls. I was at the tallest point in the castle, a tower. Away from everyone and a point where I could see everything and everyone.

Mountains dotted the far off landscape, all familiar and easily recognisable. From the first spawn point and my first build to the last little market place inside the castle grounds were all easily seen.

I began tapping at my computer and individually coded NPCs walked out of their homes and began interacting. Selling and talking to each other, exchanging satisfying 1s and 0s between each line of code. This was my heaven. I know what happens, I can control it, I can never be touched in my rather new blackstone tower.   
  
I manoeuvred my character until he reached the bottom floor, walking past pictures that I uploaded from past birthdays and special events. Images of my family, old friends and other players who no longer visit my dream land. Memories encased in photoshopped gold frames and hung in the virtual block world. 

I am happy. They are happy. This is happy.

I try to force a smile to brush upon my face again but one doesn’t show. I am happy, aren’t I?   
  
By pushing a button, the wooden door to the main castle falls like a drawbridge and rests on the opposite side of the moat. My NPCs great me by the gate as I walk through. I walk until I find a partially completed carpenter’s store. Pulling the supplies from my inventory, I begin my work.   
  
Time practically flies by until I hear the ringing of my alarm to telling me to leave.   
“Shit” I mutter before, logging out of the server and standing up. I brush my hair back for a final time and pick up my phone as I look in the mirror.

Baby blue hoodie and dark blue jeans with black trainers. Usual outfit. My eyes landed on the white rectangle surrounded by a brownish black barrier. I’ve been told it’s red but it makes no difference to me. I push my headphones into my ears and leave my room, forgetting to switch off my computer. I walk out the door, leaving before my mum can say goodbye or start chatting about whatever her name is by the till.

Shutting the door behind me, I begin walking through the chill of London air. It’s late September so the warmth of the summer has already left and the sharp chill of autumn has already begun to kick in. Stepping to the quiet hum of my music, I make my way down to the barbershop along the high street.   
  
Thankfully, I’m a regular at this place so I’m out of the little shop within half an hour. The ‘birds nest’ of hair, as my mum described, now gone into slick and neat looking hair ready for presentation day. Now for my last task, milk.

The idea of talking to that overly clingy, rambling walking tart made my stomach turn. Hopefully she isn’t on shift today. I could never understand why my mum took a liking to her. Her hay like blonde locks wasn’t much more real than the gold in her hoop earrings. It wasn’t much of a stretch to say she isn’t my type. 

I guess my mum, must be right about something. Beth is distracting enough for me not to even notice I had walked onto the road... distracting enough to ignore the frantic horns and screeching of heavy breaks as a big brownish/black double decker bus comes barrelling-

—————

I wake up to a beam of light shining directly onto my face. The rustling of leaves presumably outside my bedroom window and the soft lushness of the strangely textured bedsheets?  
As I continue to listen, the sounds and noises get weirder. Almost like the soft trickling of water and the cluck of a chicken beside my head. Is that the sound of bones??

The confusion is too much to just fall back to sleep too and I open my eyes to the sight of a sun shining directly onto my face. Blue sky surrounding the shape and blocky clouds dotting the unfamiliar sky. Turning my head, a strangely square chicken sits itself by my head, staring off into the strangely square forest. Is that oak? I begin to sit up and feel the soft yellow grass on my fingers and the hoodie stuck to my skin. I begin to touch my body to check I’m still here only to find, I have no milk, no phone but I have a backpack, a quick access belt and some sunglasses? White framed sunglasses ontop of my head.  
I’m still wearing the same hoodie and blue jeans, even the same shoes but the sleeves on the hoodie on my inner arms some strange print lives.  
Hearts? No lives on my left arm and hunger icons on my right. My body wills me to stand as I turn my head to see the rest of the world.

“What the fuck” I mutter in confusion. The world around me I can instantly recognise to be a fresh new game of Minecraft. What I don’t understand is why I look normal, not a blocky character but I look and feel like me?

My feet push me towards a tree and I begin punching the blocks to gain the logs it stands on. I must just be dreaming? Or I fell asleep playing a new version of Minecraft VR. That has to be the only explanation, right?

I’m so stuck in my head I can barely notice the already half mined tree and crafting table in the corner of my vision.

I begin to mindlessly wander towards the plains biome beside the oak forest, using the backpack to craft a crafting table to then craft a sword. Murdering a few cows and sheep before walking towards a village.  
My eyes scanned the village only to notice a few strange things.  
1) There was nothing in the chests, absolutely nothing?? Really? Not even any bread or bones?  
2) There was some spots of brown where the grass hasn’t grown from where hay bails have been picked up and some farmlands have been looted.  
3) There was a hole in one of the houses where two blocks of cobble have been mined and another crafting table has been placed near it.  
4) There is a man, around my age, wearing a bright yellow hoodie, black jeans and running shoes as well as a white mask. He had built a pillar 2 blocks high and was using a stone sword to jump and fight the poor Iron Golem which was just about to die.

“Who the fuck are you?” I shout out in disbelief, slowly walking up to the guy, not thinking he could hear me. As soon as I yell, the man stops jumping and his head flicks around to me in shock, mask only covering his forehead, eyes and nose so his mouth opened wide in shock. Leaving enough time for the golem to fight back and toss the man into the air and killing him when he lands.

“Oh shit, you can hear me?” I question as I run to save the man’s stuff. Dropping a crafting table and building a chest to place his belongings in before watching him bound up the the village. 

“HEY!” He yells at me, waving his arm about.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?? THIS SERVER IS PRIVATE!” His voice gets louder as he gets closer.  
“AND HOW THE FUCK CAN I HEAR YOU?” He yells his last question as he props up onto the chest to stand taller, crouching down so he was just above eye level. Unnecessary really.

My brows furrow a little.  
“The fuck do you mean this is a private server?? I just spawned here, I didn’t even realise VR had servers only single player” I talk back with a rather offended tone. His jaw drops slightly in even deeper confusion.

“Wh-Wha? WHAT?” He yells again.  
“VR? No this is pc duh??” He says in a matter of fact tone. My head tilts slightly in confusion.  
“Look, ummm nameless? you have to explain yourself before I ban you from this server okay!” He growls finally, flicking his wrist to show a hologram of a keyboard and chat function, looking for a gamer tag above my head.

“Look it must’ve been a glitch, I’ll leave, geez” I muttered under my breath as i begin to tap my body and flick my wrists.  
‘Where would an exit button be?’ I think to myself, typing into chat the words ‘disconnect’.  
Nothing happens. The man infront of me tilts my head.

“What are you doing? Just bring up the menu and just press disconnect, you don’t type it in chat” he grumbles and I shoot him a glare.

“Yeah, I know that’s how it usually works on PC but I don’t know how this new VR thing works” I mutter back with a little bit of sharpness to my voice.

“Wha? VR? No there isn’t any VR game of Minecraft that can connect with PC gamers. Plus there isn’t any ‘new’ VR anyway!” The guy grumbles, adjusting his mask.

“What are you talking about of course there is, there has to be. I literally just woke up in here and I have no head gear on so it’s not like it’s the usual VR stuff and I’m definitely not on my PC because when I turn my head I can’t see anything but this” I growl back at him, still looking for some kind of disconnect.

“Ugh this is frustrating, just give me your gamer tag and I’ll ban you” the guy mutters, flicking his wrist again and waiting to put in the /ban command.

“GeorgeNotFound” I say in defeat, unable to figure out how to log off of the stupid game. ‘I should be working anyway, I’ve got a test in a week I need to be studying for’

The guy infront of me begins typing before sending it off and looking at me.   
Nothing happens.  
He types again and nothing happens.

“Are you spelling it right? It’s G-E-O-R-G-E-N-O-T-F-O-U-N-D no spaces, capital G-N-F” I say to clarify and the man types again.

“It keeps saying ‘player does not exist’ or ‘player can’t disconnect’” the man looks up at me again in confusion.

As reality begins to dawn on me, my hands reach up to my head. Grabbing at what should be VR headsets, air is what is there. My head suddenly begins shooting with pain and I curl over myself and groan in pain, a hospital beep quiet but deep in my head.

“You said you woke up here, you didn’t say you spawned here... what are you” the man muttered as he suddenly walked closer.  
“Hey are you okay?” He asks as I grip my body in pain.

“I’m not playing a game... I was hit by a bus this morning”


	2. Shitty Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George attempts to explain his situation to Dream and getting to know the world he now lives in. Dream comes to grip with his unintentional hostage and gets to know the new inhabitant on his computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Trigger warning\\\  
> Panic attack at the very start .  
> (Sorry if it’s not as accurate, I haven’t had a large panic attack in a year so it’s difficult to describe again)

I felt my throat close up as memories flashed through my head. Lights, nothing but bright lights and the blaring horns. It was the last thing and the only thing on my mind.

My hands gripped the yellow fabric infront of me as my legs turned to mush. I heard the taller man talk to me but it was mouse squeaks compared to the beeps of a bus and the sharp squeaks of breaks. My mouth pooled and my jaw tensed, almost breaking my teeth within the grip. My eyes were shut but barely watertight against the flood that started to build up behind my eyes.

I need oxygen. I gasped for air, as if I were underwater. House.

Chair. I need to sit down.

my body moved me as I thought.

”I-I” stuttering, I stumbled towards a slightly orange building. My heart beat pounding against the consistent screams around me.

”I need to l-lie down” I felt myself mutter to the protests of the other man, who followed me so intently. I blocked his path with the door that I pushed between us, sliding onto the pink wood floor. Every muscle in my body tensed, curling me into myself, eating myself alive.

I heard him call again before he gave up.

Stop pitying me.

My jaw clenched again as I attempted to speak, feeling my head spin faster and faster as I lay down.

I think I’m...

—————

My eyes peeled open, feeling the rough hardwood on my fingers. My eyelids were heavy, but my head was heavier. Tear stained cheeks felt like weights to carry. My ears swam in the confusion. I looked up to see the figure had disappeared but time seemed like it had only moved an hour because of the sun. Although, knowing this game, that sun doesn’t help me find out real time.

Shakily and slowly, I hoist my body up onto my elbows. Slowly sitting up and allowing my body to relax and adjust. Sniffing the air I smelt steak cooking and heard the crackle of a fire. When I listened even closer I could hear the sounds of blocks being placed outside. Craning my neck up as high as it would go, I peeked out the window to see the man clad in yellow building a small cottage. He seemed worried but his emotions were covered by his smile mask.

I placed my hand on my head, collecting my breathing as I tried to remember what happened in an attempt to explain my situation. I groaned, leaning my head back into the wall behind me.

”Fuck” I muttered under my breath, blinking slowly. Suddenly the block placing stopped and I heard footsteps in the grass walk up to the door. Wait no, he was running... jumping? I waited a moment before the man pushed open the door.

”Hello... s-sorry for earlier I get it was probably a bit overwhelming hence the reaction you had” he muttered sheepishly, pulling his backpack out and dropping a water bottle and some food on the floor.

”I-I don’t exactly get your situation but you don’t seem good and I’m not sure what else to do.” He muttered again before leaning against the wall by the door. I smiled and picked up the items, chugging the water in attempts to quell my headache and chewing on the rather dry steak as well.

“Sorry, it’s all just a bit confusing for me, as it probably is for you too” I chuckled, thanking the other man silently for the gifts. “I’ll try my best to explain but I don’t have any more answers other than this... for me it’s the 1st of February 20XX and I woke up in bed rather normally. Said goodbye to my dad and sister before trying to get some work done for school” I tried explaining before the other guy cut me off.

”Whoa whoa whoa!! Start from the start. What’s your name, where are you from and then go into the traumatic events that got you here” He waved his hands infront of him, scoffing a whole roast chicken into his face as he consumed the meat.

I raised an eyebrow at the curious animation before speaking.

”Hello, my name is George Davidson, I should be living in England but I’m not exactly sure where I am” 

“well hello George, my name is Clay but I like to go by Dream” ‘Dream’ mockingly introduced himself. “I’m from Florida, and I am currently still in Florida” 

I pursed my lips together, sniggering at the stupid name.

”D-Dream?” I managed to splutter out before laughing loudly.

His lips curved into an embarrassed smile before he punched me square in the face. I yelped in pain, jumping to my feet.

”WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!” I yelled at him, putting up my own fists.

Dream jumped back in shock at the tone of my voice. He started to splutter in response.

”It was just a friendly pat! I don’t know what’s wrong!” 

“I CAN FEEL THAT ASSHOLE! You just punched me square in the face what the hell!!” I yelled back at him, rubbing my face.

”I’m sorry!! I’m sorry I’m sorry George please I’m sorry” He sounded genuinely upset, jumping onto the bed and into the corner of the room more.

”Please don’t yell again” He pouted. I lowered my fists in pity.

”I won’t, sorry...” I hesitated before saying “Do you want to hear what happened?” Dream nodded slowly before saying a quiet and apologetic

“Yes please”

I took a deep breath before sitting down on the end of the bed.

”Okay, last I knew, it was the first of February 20XX and it was just a normal day. Said bye to my dad and sister before chatter to my mum and played some minecraft before leaving to get my hair cut.” The yellow man interrupted me again.

”Oh so you do play minecraft then huh??” He smiled, jumping to sit down on the bed with me. Constantly looking at me to almost copy my actions.

”Yeah, I take coding and game design in school and play it for fun” I hum, preparing to continue the story before dream interrupted again.

”So are you 16 then? Or 17?” He asked, assuming I was still in lower school.

”No I’m 21, first year of online university not college or high school as I believe you Americans would say” I respond, hearing him let out a wheeze. My eyes widened, assuming he was choking on something only to head laughter as I knew it straight after.

”What the fuck was that?? Are you dying?” I ask, turning my body to him. He wheezed harder, hearing him hit his desk as his character rocked in his place, laughing along with the voice.

”I-I’m just laughing, it’s so strange to hear you refer to proper education as ‘what you Americans would say’” Dream mocked me, wheezing harder after he attempted a poor English accent.

I roll my eyes at him as he holds his sides in laughter. Infectious and highly contagious. I can’t help but feel myself rolling on the bed holding my sides as I laugh at the American.

Dream’s gaze lands on me. He stops laughing for a moment before saying.

“How are you lying on that bed?? I see the animation of you doing that but there’s no trap doors or whatever?” He asks, confused as ever.

”If you’d let me explain Dream I would tell you what happened and what I can see! Duh” I roll my eyes and watch as he innocently sits cross legged on the floor.

”Proceed my loyal story teller” He mocks my accent again, failing to hold his laugher once more. Figuring this is the best audience I’ll probably have with him I continue my story.

”Anyway I was gonna go and get my hair cut and pick up some milk like my mum wanted. I got my hair cut and as I was picking some music to go to the god awful corner shop, I walked out into fast moving direct traffic and got hit by a bus travelling at god knows what speed” I mutter out the last part through my teeth. Collecting my breath as a patient Dream sat waiting for the other half of my explanation.

”After that I woke up over there at spawn. As for what I can see, I don’t see the usual block characters” Dream’s face scrunches with confusion as I continue.

”Everything seems normal but when I look at myself, it’s almost as if I’m wearing the skin my player would wear. I have a backpack and tool belt and my health and hunger are on the inside of my arms. But I’m me, normal height and shape. I’d hope normal face but I can’t exactly see that. You’re similar too although I can’t actually say for if you look like who you say you are.” I say, not bothering to say much more as I watched him grow impatient with sitting and starts to jump around the room. I roll my eyes at him. ”Come on, let’s get out this little hut and you can explain who you are” I smiled and pushed open the door.

“WAIT! I’ve uhh, made something for you” Dream shyly smiled and pushed past me before walking out and pointing at the half built cottage.

”You were out for an hour in my time so 3 minecraft days here so I thought that if you’re stuck in my computer then I might as well give you a home” He gave me a wide grin as he brushed the back of his neck. I smiled back, shuffling my feet.

”Thank you Dream, I’ll help you finish it okay?” I hum, stealing the white bed from inside the villager hut. Dream nodded and jump/ran over to the building. Dream passed me a few stacks of logs which in my hands felt as heavy as one log but not much more and in my bag and tool belt just felt like pennies and coins. I followed Dream’s design and placed the wood like support beams as he placed down the foundations from smelted cobblestone and stone to make stone brick.

”So, from my understanding, You’re trapped in this server. It doesn’t look like you’re in my computer but you’re definitely on this server...” dream started rambling while he looked up at me. His voice slightly quiet from the distance.

”What would happen if I logged off, would you still load chunks?” Dream asked, looking at me as if I knew the answer. I shrugged and he still looked at me as if he was waiting.

”I don’t know what you just did but your character just punched at me. To me you just look like I’m playing two player” He explained as I nodded.

”I don’t know what would happen, I think I’m the first case of this happening Dream” I mocked him as I placed more wood. Dream smirked before lifting his hands to touch thin air.

”Okay well let me t-“ His voice cut off as his person disappeared into thin air. On my backpack strap a small line of text appeared.

 _‘Dream logged out’_

I looked around me, everything was still moving. Nothing had changed. I shrugged and continued building, climbing higher and higher as I began to build an apex roof to the cottage. Only about a minute passed and I heard Dream’s voice call my name again.

”George!”   
  


“Up here Dream! Nothing happened” I responded to him. He nodded slightly before saying.

”Good, because it’s getting kinda late for me. I didn’t expect to be on for an hour and 20 minutes or so” He hummed nervously, half guilty with the words that fell out of his mouth.

”Let’s finish your home and then I need to get some sleep.”

My heart sank at the idea of being left alone in this world. I guess I could make it worth my while. We continued building the exterior of the home, filling the gaps in the logs with birch wood from the forest over the plains biome. Inside I placed over 100 torches to make sure no mobs could spawn and hurt me, by hell would I ever be prepared for whatever a creeper looks like to me now. I looked up to see dream finishing off the skeleton of the upstairs, looking down at me from the top of the stairs. The cottage was tall enough to be three stories heigh, even having a 4th sorry at the back where dream placed my bed.

”Like a princess at the top of the tallest tower!” He cried, wheezing at his own joke.

I laughed, happy I could place at least 5 doors between me and the outside world. Dream bit his lip as he looked everywhere but me.

”I-it’s uhh currently 1am... I’m sorry George but I’m gonna have to log off... are you sure you’re going to be okay on your own?” He asked, guilt lacing every word he formed.

I smiled reassuringly, knowing he couldn’t see it.

”Duh, I’ll be fine, I’ve played this game for years!” I hum, placing down a chest for him to put most of his items into so I could use them if I needed to.

Dream nodded, pulling open the chest and dumping the contents of his bag into the wooden box, I have got to sort that later. I looked up to see Dream’s body was edging closer to mine.

”I’m sorry that you’re stuck in here, I’ll try and find a way to get you out okay?” He hummed, bending his body and resting his forehead against my chest. Heat instantly rushed to my cheeks at the unnatural actions of the stranger. I stuttered in his ear, confused to his actions.

“I would usually give hugs to my friends who are sad or been through something... I can’t hug in my game” he whispered. I felt my heart pound against his head before I wrapped my arms around his torso and moved his arms around mine. I gripped as tightly as I could, bunching up the yellow (apparently green but I highly doubt that) hoodie in my fists. I felt his arms tighten as I whispered.

”There, now we’re hugging in my perspective” 

I heard him smile as I nuzzled my face into his sea salty smell. Strange... but addictive. My heart pounded harder and jumped into my throat when I realised he wasn’t pulling away. He was gonna wait until I stopped?

My body felt so warm wrapped up in his, I let my eyes flutter shut as I whispered.

”Thank you clay, I really needed a hug” I heard him chuckle softly, his voice music to my ears as his mask pushed against my head.

”It definitely looks like it. It’ll be the first thing I do when I get you out of here. I promise” he muttered against my head before I started to pull away.

”I’ll hold you to that, now log off before you fall asleep at the keyboard.” George chuckled as the taller man stood up again, his arms falling back to his sides and his fingers clicking away at air.

”See you tomorrow George” He smiled.

”See you tomorrow Dream” I smiled back as he disappeared. A blush arose on my cheeks, subtle but there.

“This might not be so bad... Prince George locked away in a minecraft tower. The story might not be as tragic as the original” I hum to myself, shutting all the doors as night fell. I walked up to the top of my tower, feeling the energy that had drained from my body. I removed a couple torches so the room was dark enough for me to sleep in but not dark enough for mobs to spawn.

My eyelids crashed before I could reach the flat pillow. Tomorrow will most certainly be more interesting.


	3. The AFK adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George ventures out into his new world, Dream-less and bored.

Time ran rather strangely in this world. As everyone should know a ‘day’ typically lasts 20 minutes, so attempting to sleep 6 normal hours at least (not even considering my usual 12/14 hours) is hellish for a first night. My body attempting to wake every 20 seconds as supposedly I should be fully rested but my head and my eyes battling for sleep. It was difficult to say the least.

When I eventually woke up rested enough to move, hunger struck and I glanced to my arm to find I had only three... bars? Meat sticks? Bars is significantly less gross to say. I could feel myself become sluggish as I slowly walked my way through every door and to the kitchen Dream set up in a hurry. Preprepared pork chop seemed to be the only thing on the menu. 

“I guess I’m going to have to consider it a leftover breakfast?” I muttered to myself, chewing on the cold meat. I glanced out the window to see the sun in it’s late stages of rising, climbing towards mid-day. I finished my pork chop and collected my backpack with the rest of my building materials in.

”Well, I guess I’m base building until Dream gets back?” I muttered, walking upstairs and completing the roof of the home with logs and windows as well as creating a proper doorway into the tower staircase that lead to my bedroom. Once that was completed, night had begun to fall again. To avoid risk of mobs spawning, I rushed up the stairs and clambered into my bed. I only had to shut my eyes before light began to pool at the base of my door. Daylight.

I felt a smirk pull onto my lips as I climbed back out of bed and walked to my front door. My next task was interior. I pushed open the front door and walked over to the village where I met Dream. I greater the poor wordless villagers who met me at eye level almost. Their leather clothing covering as much skin as possible. Although, their noses wasn’t the only freaky thing about them. It was more their identical faces, clothing was the only way to tell them apart. They all were bald, even the children, and their language just isolated me from their knowledge. I was an alien to them yet I found them so strange. I was the glitch in their hive mind. 

Yet, unlike how you would see this through a screen, each person had their own facial expression. Life and character breathed through their veins. Docile and happy, they looked at me in confusion yet content in my existence. They didn’t question me, only pointed to items that I pulled out my back pack in exchange for emeralds. Simple green coins. After a few trades I managed to collect dyes and plain books, different types of flowers and seeds for a potential farm of my own. I traded armour from the black smith and he even gave me a free pickaxe out of kindness. His eyes were so strangely warm. I thanked the village and handed a rose to the iron robot that towered around the village. It’s cold eyes softened as it’s long arms held the delicate rose in its hands.

I walked back home, barely missing the cold beginnings of night. I dropped my backpack and walked upstairs while I ate some carrots given to me by a farmer. Clambering in bed and skipping the night like before. I spent a few days working on the interior. Giving myself a library, dining room for both me and dream to enjoy. A sitting room as well as a proper kitchen and storage room. I even spent a day or two building a wall and moat around the home, creating street lamps and pathways around my home to prevent monsters spawning. I used shears which I traded for in the village and made bushes. I made farmlands and even began to lure cows and sheep inside of stables. 

It was strange to see the cows and sheep so realistically compared to the blocky wooden fences around them. 

In minecraft days, months had passed yet Dream showed no signs of logging back in again. I had decorated my bedroom and even figured out how to give myself curtains. I ate the food I farmed and built weapons to go into the towers along the walls.

I had done everything. And there my problem lay. I had completed every task. I made myself a home. But I wore leather clothes and used stone from two blocks of dirt down. I needed to start mining.

I could feel my fear drag my stomach to my feet. So much potential for death, it made me sick. I grabbed one of my water bottles and looked at my empty backpack in despair. I gritted my teeth.

‘I have to do it at some point. Plus I could impress Dream’ I thought to myself.

Wait.

  
Why do I want to impress Dream?

I shrugged off the thought, pushing tools onto my belt and spare tools into my backpack. I crafted stacks of torches and pulled on my armour. I then gave myself some extra blocks as well as a furnace and a crafting table before I left the house at mid day. I bit my lip and walked around the plains until I could find a cave entrance.

Pulling out a torch and a sword, I ventured into the cave. Placing torches as I went and mining iron where I could. It was eerie, quiet and dark. The cold was more bone chilling than the soft rattle of bones and the fall of pebbles as I walked. I collected a decent amount of iron and placed down a few furnaces to be able to smelt them down, placing torches around and keeping my eye out for mobs. I wasn’t too far down but it was still dark enough to spawn monsters.

I wasn’t sure what I was expecting when I encountered my first zombie. But the rolled back eyes, rotting green flesh that was just falling off the skeleton should have really been my first thought. It walked towards me with ease, even if it was missing a foot. The groans and cries of the creature’s pain was the worst, ringing in my ears a few times over before it moaned again. I felt my hands quiver as I gripped the sword. This isn’t fun. 

‘It’s already dead’ I tried to tell myself. As I swung my sword at it.

’it can’t feel pain’ I said as it hissed at its new wounds. I switched to an axe to jump and bring the blade through it’s skull. Blood splattered everywhere before it fizzled into gas, replacing the being with rotten flesh on the ground.

“It was trying to kill you” I muttered, but nothing could quell the sickness in the pit of my stomach. I pulled out the iron from the furnace and replaced my leather armour with iron. Enhancing my stone tools with iron and collecting my belongings.

I checked the ‘chat’ on my shoulder before I moved, begging for Dream to finally return. Only to be met with nothing.

I sighed before walking further into the cave. The cave opened up into an abandoned mineshaft. Rickety wooden structures held rocks above my head as I walked through the maze. 

Skeletons were just as detailed as Zombies. But it felt better not having to look into their eyes. Arrows were harder to dodge though and striking their spines seemed to barely affect them. I reached forward to serve a final hit onto to feel the pang of pain on my abdomen as my axe crushed his ribs and the skeleton turned to dust much like the zombie.

Looking down and seeing an arrow poking out of your side is never the most pleasant sight. Pain began pulsating from the spot where rusted metal had made a home in my skin. Splinters from wood pricked at my muscles before protruding from me. I felt dizzy.

Looking at my left arm, only one or two hearts of damage had been done but it was almost incapacitating. Blood soaking the inside of my iron armour. I bit my tongue and tore up my leather clothes. The brownish liquid staining the slightly darker brown cloth.

Disgusting. 

It took me a good few moments before I could pull the arrow out of my side. Bad idea. Pain made my head drunk with fear. Tears pooling on my cheeks and jawline, even worse at my eyelashes. I felt my back hit the wall and my feet give way under me. How do you heal in this fucking game again?

Food?

FOOD!

My hands launched for my backpack, pulling out whatever of my rations I could. Tearing my teeth into the mutton chop I had brought. I watched as my hearts jumped back to full health as I recovered, feeling the wounds on my body re heal again. It was a strange feeling but by fuck did I love it. Energy zipped unnaturally though my veins as I pulled myself to my feet.

”Thank fuck that was only a skeleton and a zombie, hell I would be in a much worse of a shape if that was a creeper” I chuckled to myself, looking around for someone to share my humour with but alas I was still alone. I continued to explore the mineshaft, building a shield to prevent the same occurrence from happening again. I avoided the spider spawners but marked them for next time. Collecting every chest I passed, time seemed to roll by. It got to a point where my backpack was overflowing, heavy for once. I started to climb back out the mine and returning to the original cave where I started. I trudged closer to my home, barely listening to the sounds of the winds as I approached the mouth of the cave. I looked out on the yellow fields to see one of the tall grass blocks moving? I tilted my head, only to hear

”-GE! GEORGE! WHERE ARE YOU?”   
  


My eyes widened as my heart pounded.

Dream.

”DREAM!” I yelled back, ignoring the weight on my body from armour, backpack and tools, rushing to him.

He must’ve heard me because his masked face turned to me. His mask covered his eyes but his mouth showed pure worry turned joy.

”GEORGE! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?” He yelled as I ran closer, run jumping to me and waving frantically. My heart pounded as we were coming closer. Almost by instinct I opened my arms out to him to hug him, tackling his body into mine. The iron made it difficult but when we hugged, it seemed to melt away.

”You mother fucker you terrified me. Look at you in full iron” he muttered as he pulled away.   
I smiled proudly at him, pushing my glasses back onto my face.

”I got bored of decorating and wanted to try exploring” I answered, walking back a few steps. He smirked before saying.

”Thats amazing George, look I want you to meet a friend of mine, his name is ... Sapnap” Dream said before speaking again.

”hello!” Another voice spoke through Dream’s mouth.


	4. Heyyyyy Mamasss, Jealous yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets really jealous of Sapnap for no reason at all, but when Sapnap makes an accidental discovery Dream’s view on his Damsel in a Dell laptop changes.

Why do I hate it?

”Hello!” A really kind and chirpy voice spoke through Dream. His usual deep and velvet voice replaced with an even deeper, slightly Texan voice. He seemed confused, just about as confused as I was.

”H-hello” I awkwardly stuttered, why the fuck did I stutter? I shuffled in my heavy armour.

”Do you wanna come inside? It’s starting to become dark and I do not want to meet more mobs” I tried to joke but the guy only chuckled.

“Mmm sure, they’re only mobs though, are you scared?” Sapnap asked, half sarcastic and half curious. I watched as Dream’s mouth moved again, hearing dream in the distance as if he was whispering.

”Sap, don’t be mean, he probably sees stuff differently to us”

I rolled my eyes and began to walk back. Hearing sapnap continue to talk in the background.

”Sure Dream, just like how he’s stuck in your server, you can’t prank me with something so unbelievable!” Sapnap spoke with such boredom and sarcasm, it made me shiver. I don’t like him. I couldn’t hear dream because I was just too far away to hear his whispers, but I did hear Sapnap’s giggle. Why did I feel sick? Like my stomach was crawling.   
  
Night rolled in faster than I would’ve liked so I began to run, getting closer to the village and my home. In the corners of my eyes, creatures began to pop up out of nothing. Tall shadows with blue eyes, more unique skeletons and zombies, spiders as big as double beds!! I knew the last mob, but it was so difficult to see this way. It’s yellow skin melted with the dark yellow of the grass. In the night it was so difficult.

I couldn’t care less that a message on my shoulder popped up, I ran into my dark oak door guarding the walls and pushed myself through the second door into my home. Hallways greeting me with a deep blue carpet. I caught my breath, looking down to see I had half hunger. I dropped my bag by a chest by the door and pulled off my armour, shoving the now tiny shell pieces into item frames along the walls. I am safe.

I heard the annoying laugh of Sapnap walk behind me, knocking on the door with the loud wheeze of a familiar dream, quiet in the background.

”Hey, George was it? Can you let us in please?” Sapnap asked. I huffed before opening the door, expecting to see the man in yellow infront of me. Instead what meets my eyes is a jet black haired man just a tiny bit shorter than me standing before me. He had a slight beard and wore a white headband around his head. His shirt was white and had a small icon of fire in the centre and had black sleeves clinging to his muscles under the white T-shirt. His black under shirt was tucked in neatly to his black jeans but the T-shirt ontop had a little less care. On his feet he wore checkered vans that looked almost new. My jaw dropped at the sight of him.

Fuck, he’s kinda hot too...

WHAT THE FUCK! NO! I JUST MET THESE GUYS IM NOT SOME KINDA SLUT!

I shook my head and stepped aside to let him come in. Dream followed behind, smiling as he went.

”Sapnap is staying with me this week cus he flew in from Texas, He plays too so I was gonna set up a few worlds and games with him but then you showed up so instead we’re gonna help you get out” Dream smiled genuinely, rubbing the back of his neck as sapnap began digging through chests.   
  


“Yo you’ve got some alright stuff in here, plus your interior design is kinda cool. Why is there so much uncooked meat though?” Sapnap asked, looking back at me as he picked up random bits of chicken.

I felt my feet shuffle.

“They get cold if I cook them then leave them” I mutter, reaching into the chest and grabbing some steak and putting it in the furnace to cook. I felt Sapnap’s gaze on me.

”How much has Dream payed you for this prank on me? You don’t have to pretend like you’re actually in here, I know it’s just a proximity mod and some shit.” Sap pushed, still in disbelief.

”Huh? Payed me?” I asked, turning to him. “Dream didn’t pay me”

Sapnap laughed even more. “Yeah suurrree” 

I switched my ears off from that point, I didn’t really feel like listening to him anymore. As much as he’s cute I didn’t really want to get mocked or questioned on if I am or am not actually trapped here. Surprisingly it’s not the best feeling to hear someone not believe you’re in a coma.

I pulled out a bowl and took out my steak and put it on the table, sitting down and starting to eat my steak while it was hot.

”D-Dream! What the hell you’re so weird!” Sapnap yelled as he and dream ran around my home, jumping on and off furniture.

”Come ‘ere Snapmaps!” Dream cheered, running after Sapnap with a stick. I giggled at the strange sight, looking up from my half a steak.

I watched as sapnap smirked evilly.

”Call me snapmaps again and I’ll make your neighbours think we’re banging again” he threatened before freezing. His face relaxed and his eyes shut, his hands ran around his body before he yelled in a horrifically loud moan.

”AWEH FUCK! DONT PUT YOUR STICK IN ME DADDY DREAM, I CANT HANDLE IT” 

Dream collapsed on the floor in wheezes, holding his sides. I spat out the bite of steak that was in my mouth, sickness rolling in my stomach as blushes formed on my cheeks.

”SAPNAP!” Dream yelled back, laughing still as the boy continued to moan.

Dream then froze before a loud smack could be heard from Sapnap. “Stop moaning! Fine fine I’ll make food” Dream spoke through Sapnap, making him smirk.

”Finally! What we having?” Sapnap asked. I could barely hear the reply of “Lamb” from Dream before a door shut.

Dream’s person was frozen, staring into space at nothing as no emotion was on his face. He looked dull and lifeless. Strange. It made me shudder as I ate the final parts of my steak and washed my bowl in the cauldron I had set up as a sink.   
Sapnap turned to me, walking up behind me.

”I don’t think we’ve properly introduced ourselves. My name is Nick but you can call me Sapnap” he smiled genuinely, standing next to me.

I picked the bowl back up and turned to look at him.

”oh okay, umm, my name is George, nice to meet you” I hum. His smile grows wider.

”Dream has already explained to me what happened, sorry but I just don’t buy it. He pulls pranks on me a lot so when he says he’s got a guy stuck on his server it’s just sus” Sapnap says blankly, shrugging and beginning to idly hop from chest to crafting table to stairs.

”It does seem a little far fetched yeah” I mutter, looking out the window at the rising sun. I watch as the monsters begin to morbidly burn, graphically falling to their knees and crying for help before turning to dust. I forget Sapnap is talking for a moment before I feel I very hard thump at the back of my head. It knocks me forward a few steps and my vision fades. I raise my hand up to touch my head and I notice the one and a half hearts lost from my arm. I turn just to get another punch directly in the face.

I scream, falling back onto the chair.

”WHAT THE FUCK! SAPNAP!” I yell, he says nothing. Jumping half a metre in the air before punching me once more. This time, it on the jaw. My teeth get shoved into my skull, poking at my eyes and splitting my skin. Blood pours from my wounds but I barely have enough time to focus on them when Sapnap lands a fourth punch in the stomach, sending me into the wall. I yell, coughing up blood onto his stainless white shirt.   
  
“SAPNAP STOP PLEASE” I scream hopelessly, my words weak to his will. He huffs and raised another fist back. I don’t even have to look at my arms to know I’m at half health. Broken ribs and a fractured jaw make it difficult to talk and move but my body almost becomes possessed when my hand meets his. A full blown punch, stopped by smashing a few fingers in my right hand. I feel my shoulder ricochet backwards and slam into the wall. 

Another half a heart.

My body just crumpled, not used to being in a fight. Liquid poured from my nose, lip and eyes as more clumped my hair behind my head. The rest of the bleeding was internal but not painless. I held my side with my left hand as my right collapsed by my side.

Sapnap jumped back and yelled in horror, presumably tossing his headphones across the floor. I lifted my head weakly, confused at his half petrified face.

I heard dream walk back into the room but the ringing in my ear drowned out his talking. I did my best to walk over to my farming chest and pulled out an apple. Slumping my way over to my backpack to pick out some gold pieces and shoving them onto a crafting table and eating the product.   
  
I will never be used to the feeling of regeneration. Eventually the ringing in my ears was gone and sapnap was stuttering and pointing at me.   
  
“D-Do D-do it again! GEORGE! What did you do?” He yelled.   
“Do it to dream! Are you even listening! George do it to dream” 

dream had obviously returned to his computer because his person sprung back into life and was now kneeling down next to me. I was sat next to the crafting table.

I looked at my arm. Full health.

”Sapnap, shut up for a second!” Dream hissed before turning back to me.

”George are you okay?” He hummed, his mask slipping slightly to show off a murky yellow pool of worry as an eye. I nodded.

”Yeah, I had to craft a golden apple but yeah I’m okay. Fuck if that’s half health I hate to think what half a heart is like” I mutter softly, pushing myself to my feet again.

”GEORGE! Stop ignoring me what the hell did you do?? I saw you! Why did my screen glitch like that?? What the fuck!” Sapnap stuttered as he pushed his face into mine.

I tilted my head.

”What? I didn’t make your screen glitch? I was trying to stop you from beating me to death! I get you don’t believe it but still no need to punch me to death!” I growled at him, pushing my forehead into his and glaring at him.

His eyes went wide.

”DREAM DREAM LOOK LOOK LOOK AT MY SCREEN!” Sapnap yelled, his voice echoing slightly with Dream’s. Dream looked confused for a moment before shock hit him like a sack of bricks.

”Holy Shit” he muttered.

”I know right!! That’s what I just saw but he was all bloody and bruised!” Sapnap said, hyperventilating slightly.

I pulled away in confusion, looking at the two of them as they panicked.

”what is wrong with you guys? I don’t know what you’re seeing but you’re acting crazy” i huffed, crossing my arms and watching the sun rise for the third time.

”WE SEE YOU! Do it again! What you just did!” Sapnap ordered.

They what?

“You see me? What does that mean? Did you not see me before” I asked, not repeating the party trick. Dream stayed quiet while Sapnap began to poorly explain.

”No no no! We saw you before like you were playing the game with us but when you just touched me then I _saw you_ saw you.”   
  
Dream cleared his throat. “We uhh didn’t see your game character we saw you as if you were on face time or something. Can you do it again on my screen this time?”

I tilted my head, still confused but Dream’s explanation was better than Sapnap’s over excited yelling.

I walked closer to him and hesitantly held my hand out, slowly pressing my finger against the back of his hands. I watched as when I touched him, his chest puffed out and his arms began to move more. He subtlety but his lip as more colour crawled up his face.

I felt my head tilt as his breath got slightly heavier. Even Sapnap quietened down.

”well? Did it work?” I asked, confused as my heart pounded slightly in my chest.

”yup!” Dream replied quickly, his head looking my body up and down, cold black eyes of the mask staring at me before they looked over my shoulder at Sapnap.

”HOLY SHIT I SEE SAPNAP!” Dream yelled, jumping up and out of my touch. I heard Sapnap running in the background before hearing a quiet “lemme see! Stop jumping and let him do the thing!”

Dream’s body stopped jumping and he waited.

”so I guess it happens when I touch you?” I ask, grabbing his hoodie covered arm to let him see again. Dream watches me in wait.

”please do it again George! I could see what Sapnap looks like to you” Dream begged, squatting down and looking up at me like a puppy. His eyes wide and begging.

”hmm? Sorry did that not work, do I have to touch skin then?” I ask, running my hand down his arm and grabbing his hand. I could’ve sworn I saw a slight flash of red under the mask before Dream turned. His head scanning the whole room. He looked at Sapnap, gushing over how he looked. He looked at himself, spluttering and choking on his words when he saw my hand wrapped around his.

Most of our night was spent messing around with our new found power.   
  
“Wait! So if you are real and the whole story Dream said was true, your real body must be here!” Sapnap said, chewing on his lamb which was cooked only a moment ago.

we we’re now sat up on the sofas on the second floor. Dream and Sapnap insisted on seeing the whole house from my view but it didn’t look much different. Only things that were alive or wearable looked much different. It was strange.

”Well yeah, I think so. I can’t think of how weird it would be to hit me and then not find my body infront of the bus... I must be in a hospital somewhere?” I hummed, drinking from the bottle of water I grabbed. Dream and Sapnap were chewing on what seemed like thin air as they spoke to me, motionless in their seats.

”That is weird, but how do we get you out. You’re definitely alive in there so how to we get you out?” Dream asked, I hear some tapping from him before he began to talk again.

”There isn’t many articles on it but the first few things that come up are ‘sword art online’ and fan fiction.” He muttered.

Sapnap annoyingly popped up.

”I’ve heard of sword art online! It’s this group of like 700 kids who get trapped in a vr game and the only way to get out is to finish the game. But the catch is if they die they die, if they get woken up from outside the game they die” Sapnap says proudly as his smirk begins to fall.

”oh... that doesn’t sound great when we put it into context” he muttered quietly. Dread began to pit in my stomach as I walked to the window. The night could barely hide the dangers it held.

”So George just has to beat the enderdragon? That’s easy I’ve done it a hundred times over” Dream bragged, being a speed runner. I bit my lip.

”uhh well umm... I have uhh never beaten the enderdragon without dying or cheating with a mod” I muttered, leaning against the wall. I watched the smug look from everyone’s faces fall into a solemn frown.

”plus, after mining, fighting is so difficult and any damage taken is so much worse than it looks. I don’t think it’ll be as easy as it seems...” I added to the pain.

the room hung in silence for a moment.

Dream broke the melancholic frame.

”what if I beat it and you just walked through the end portal?”   
  


“If we’re using that anime’s logic, then only those who complete the game themselves can move on out the game. The first ones unlock it but everyone has to complete it I believe” Sapnap confirms.

I feel fear corrode my lungs as I find it difficult to breathe.

”I-I need to sleep” I whisper after a while. “It’s been a long day... I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow” I slump my way upstairs and collapse on my bed. Chains pull tears out of my eyes as cries from my throat. I cry until my eyes are dry and then some more.

why didn’t I say I love you to my dad this morning? Why didn’t I say goodbye to my sister?   
  


I want to go home


	5. Yellow questions fall on blue hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream questions George more about himself to try and get to know the boy in perfect pixels. George learns more about Dream in return as they talk through to the early mornings.

I woke up in the middle of the day, dry tears still staining my cheeks. My sadness still fuelled by the idea of certain death while fighting the enderdragon. Homesickness boiling in my stomach, arguing with the hunger bars that were dangerously low on my right arm.   
Although my heavy heart weighed my body down and my eyes felt like they were falling back into my skull, I kicked my feet off the bed and sat cuddled in a blanket. My movements seemed to startle a figure in the shadows who seemed to quickly rush down the stairs. 

Confused, I stood up and followed them. Pushing open all the doors and walking down the stairs before I found Dream ‘casually’ sitting on the sofa. I chuckled at him.

”Good morning” I hummed, using my blanket to wipe my cheeks and sat next to him.

”M-morning” He whispered, his hush tone seemingly deeper than his usual. I raise my eyebrow and ignore the blushing burns that danced along my face.

”Why so quiet?” I whisper back, half mocking him. He chuckled softly in reply.

”It’s 1am for me so Sapnap is asleep... I couldn’t sleep thinking about how you left so I logged on” he muttered, close to the microphone. I smirked.

”and watched me sleep?” I asked, chuckling. He coughed awkwardly at this and covered his mouth with his hand. 

“Sorry, I wanted to see if that glitch was permanent or not... you just look like a villager in the bed” he laughed, turning back to me with a smirk. Was he hiding something? I couldn’t care, his laugh was just infectious. Stupid. Cute.

”It seems to work, according to you guys when I touch your skin rather than your clothes. It must be strange for you guys to see some stuff ‘cus for me I’m sitting or lying down or whatever and I’m just crouching” I giggle at the thought. I hear a soft breath from Dream in a silent laugh.

”yeah it does look kinda silly sometimes” he mocks, falling silent for a moment after. I hear him hesitate before talking again.   
“Can you... uhh do the g-glitch again” he stumbles, looking at me. His want and puppy dog gaze seems to push through the mask.

”sure” I hum, leaning over and placing my hand ontop of his. I pull my glasses over my puffy eyes and cuddle into my blanket as he stares.   
  
“Whoa” he breathes out in shock. I feel my heart pound, louder and louder and louder.

”S-so it’s 1am for you? Where are you then? You sound American to me but I can’t remember where you said...” I speak up to change the subject. I watch as he shakes his head and his eyes pull himself to look at his clothes.

”Yeah I live in Florida, and you’re obviously English” He chuckled. “So for you it would be quite early? Let me check hold on” he mutters before clicking at his keyboard.   
“6am Jesus are you an early riser?” He asks with a soft hum.

I smile and shake my head.

”No no no god no, I usually sleep until midday or something, the day cycle here is just messing up my internal clock so badly” I reply, leaning back on the sofa, still holding his tan hand. It’s surprisingly soft and slender. Don’t get me wrong, it’s a lot bigger than mine which fits with his stupidly large body. (Also fits with his stupidly large co-chicken!). But something inside my chest is just warmed at the simple touch.   
“What about you? Usually an insomniac?” I ask him.

His lips curve into a permanent smirk.   
“I guess so, so much more time to do stuff. But when I do sleep I sleep forever” 

I nod, looking up into the lifeless eyes of his mask and watching them gaze into my brown eyes.   
“That’s funny, I’m usually similar” I mutter. I’m curious. I want to know more about him. Why is he just so enchanting? Is this Stockholm’s syndrome? Maybe I should be a bit more cautious around him... It’ll be best until I leave, it’s not like he can have a relationship with a screen anyway.

”So why the glasses?” His whispers cut through my thoughts with ease. I tilt my head before feeling the white plastic slide on my nose. 

“Oh! Umm I don’t know I just thought it looked really cool. Plus it worked with my shirt so I kept it. Tell me why all yellow? And why the mask?” I asked him. This question stunned him for a moment. I heard him grip the table to stop him from screaming.

”What!!!” He whisper yelled at me. “Yellow?? Fucking yellow?? You think I’m yellow?? What?” He angrily whispered into his microphone. I burst into laughter, leaning over and grabbing a few apples out the chest to solve my hunger as it was now beginning to give me damage.

”Yeah yellow? Is your hoodie not yellow?” I asked. “I’m red green colourblind so i see you as bright yellow” I howl in laughter at his horrifically offended face.

”NO! I’m not fucking Yellow I’m a neon green!” His whisper yelling morphed into his wheezing laugh, hushed as much as he could.

I feel my lips pull themselves into a wide smile. “Shut the fuck up you are not” 

He wheezes again, hitting the sofa and slamming his feet into the hardwood floor. “I’m serious George I’m neon green” 

My jaw drops slightly and I pull both of my hands to bury my face in them. I laugh hard to myself and listen to his wheezing die. I wipe my tears of laughter from my eyes before they fall as I hear a whimper of sadness fall from the man’s lips. I turn to see his disappointed frown, causing my smile to fall.

”Did you let go? I can’t see you George” he muttered, sadness dripping through his words. Laugher fills my lungs as I reach and grab his hands.

”Sorry Dreamie I forgot” I hum and pull the blanket over my feet to keep them warm in the chill of my home. I hear him choke from behind his microphone.

”D-Dreamie??” He stuttered out, looking away from me. I feel a knot form in my throat. 

“O-oh shit sorry I didn’t mean... umm sorry Dream” I stutter out in embarrassment. God I’m an idiot aren’t I? I cover my shame in food and blankets until I hear his voice again, smooth like butter.

”it’s alright Georgie~ I don’t mind” he purrs. Shock shivers down my spine as I sit up at the name. My jaw must’ve hit the floor cus I hear him gasp and wheeze in laughter.

”S-shut up!” I mutter and look away from him. “That’s such a stupid nickname, it just caught me off guard”

”whatever you say Georgie but I caught that blush in 4K” He replied with a smirk. I could’ve sworn the smile on his mask had grown evil and devilish. I roll my eyes and stand up to stretch, his whine a little bit louder this time.   
“Georgie don’t leave me~” he teased, standing up and following me like a puppy.

I laugh at his whining and drop the blanket on the sofa before grabbing his hand again. “I’m just getting water and preparing to go out again. I need to get a horse so I can get around easier to get supplies. If I’m fighting the enderdragon, there is no way I’m going without a totem of undying and diamond armour. I’m going to be stacked!”

He smiled at me softly. “You need a protector? I don’t know if I’ve told you but I’m a speed runner, I complete the game on the daily with nothing but a bow, iron armour and a few enderpearls. I’ll be your knight~” he hums, resting his head on my shoulder as he drones on. I start to fill up water bottles and listen to him talk.

”Suuureee whatever you say, I’ll feed into your ego” i purr. Why not have _some_ fun with this right? I mean it’s not exactly a crime to flirt with someone online...

He grumbled offended at my sarcastic tone. “I’m serious Georgie! I can beat this game with my eyes closed and with four hunters after me if I wanted!” He bragged. Now I know he was lying.

”No! I call bullshit! You can’t beat the game without dying while FOUR people are hunting you!” I poked his chest which made him huff louder.

”I absolutely can! I’ve done it with Sapnap and Bad hunting me why can’t I do it with 4 people hunting me, I bet I could even do it with 5!” He bragged more, pushing his face closer to mine and gripping my hand harder. It’s at this point I note our fingers had linked together, locking between the joints and knuckles. Lock and key perfection between them. I gulped quietly and hoped he hadn’t heard.

”Okay 1 who’s bad? And 2 bullshit I’ll have to get confirmation from sapnap to know you beat the game while he was chasing you?? Like nah fuck off that’s just insane” I shook my head. Cooking myself some pork for ‘breakfast’. I guess it’s breakfast although I’ll probably go straight to sleep once dream logs off.

Dream stuttered a moment, his cocky attitude faltering slightly. “Bad is my other friend, he’s not coming to stay though but I might convince him to come on this server rather than our usual drunk server one night. And absolutely! When he wakes up I’ll make sure he tells you I did it!” Dream bragged, puffing out his chest and placing his hands on his hips. His hand was still deadlocked with mine but he didn’t seem to care.

”Drunk server? How old are you seriously?” I ask in shock, thinking he must’ve been younger than me.

“Hm? Oh I’m 19, technically I’m not supposed to be drinking over here and Sapnap definitely shouldn’t but our parents let us.” He smiled a toothy grin. My eyebrows raised slightly, shrugging as I lined the bottles along the table and pulled out my pork from the furnace.

”Ah okay” I hummed, mindlessly chewing at the meat. I felt Dream’s eyes bore pity into my soul as he softly muttered to me.

”what does it taste like?” His fingers gripped mine a little tighter making my heart thump.

”Just dry meat thats all, not exactly moms cooking but it’ll do” I muttered softly, my face melting at the mention of my mom. Dream kept a tight grip on my hand and sat opposite me at the kitchen table forcing me to sit down too. 

“Who do you have waiting at home? Parents? Siblings? ... girlfriend?” Dream muttered, his voice strangely perking up at the last question. I chuckle softly before answering him.

”Mom, dad, sister. No girlfriend no umm I’m...” I laugh to myself softly before swallowing my pork. I’ve never actually come out to anyone... do I really want to? My eyes slowly looked up to dream, his face like a puppy in wait for the rest of my sentence. Impatient. His jaw was actually quite sculpted. I don’t know if it’s the game or his actual body but he’s tall... tall tall. So far he’s been really funny and sweet. Plus he’s really attractive. Maybe it won’t be so bad if I come out to him? I mean the worst thing is that I’d have to complete this game on my own. I grinded my teeth before speaking again. “I uhh haven’t told anyone yet but I’m gay so definitely no girlfriend waiting for me.” My ribs began to close in on my lungs as I waited for his reaction. I couldn’t even look at him.

”O-oh! Really? That’s uhh” he cleared his throat. “That’s really cool, I feel honoured I’m the first person you came out to” He spoke, joy lacing his words together. I look up to see his face blushing and smiling as wide as it could. It’s almost as if I have wings with the weight lifted off my shoulders.

”It feels really good to say actually” I hum, feeling his fingers rub blindly across my knuckles. The simple gesture makes my blood race and my head dizzy, I couldn’t dare say anything just incase he stopped.

We spoke for what felt like hours, the constant shift of days was so painstakingly annoying for tracking time but as the questions flowed I found out a few things about Dream. He has a cat, he also codes but not that often, he speed runs minecraft AND HE SINGS??? This man’s voice sounds like honey, soft sweet and sticks to your brain. It’s gorgeous. Although the more we spoke, the problem became more and more obvious. The slight drop of his hand or when he moved that pixel too far away he lost sight in me. I was stuck behind his screen, it’s not like he could just walk about with his computer set up. Even simple things like when he spoke about watching movies with Sapnap, I can’t even watch them at the same time and talk to him about them. It was worse than a long distance flirt. It was impossible! My pouting must’ve been noticed by dream as his yawns broke my thought.

”You okay Georgie? You seem a bit out of it” he muttered, his voice slurring slightly from sleep. His whole body had begun to collapse into mine and he had cuddled up as close as he could to me. How in the hell was he doing this?

”Do you mean what’s up with you, you’re super sleepy dream.” I said, patting his golden locks and pulling down his hoodie. As I did this, dream buried his head into my chest and accidentally lifting the mask off his face.

”Oh come on, I’m not _that_ tired. It’s barely even 4am yet please keep talking!” He begged, whimpering. My heart pounded. Biting my lip I looked at the younger man in my lap.

”looks like I’m laying down here today” I hummed, lowering my body down and brushing my hands through Dream’s hair. “Shhhh go to sleep now Dreamie” I muttered to him. He shuffled around a bit more. His voice muffled against my chest.

”i peel hat” was what I heard. I shrugged it off. His shuffling seemed to let him undo his mask from his face. It collapsed onto the floor and allowed him to bury his face further into my shirt. “Talk to me while I sleep” he begged, shutting his eyes and wrapping his arms around my waist. 

I looked down at him, not seeing much. My heart thumper rhythmically in my chest. “I can remember the story my mom used to tell me to get me to sleep. Do you want to hear it?” I asked him. Feeling a soft nod I began to tell the tale.

”Once upon a time, a god created a world for his people to live. He was generous and kind and allowed many people to live there. Like a demon and a man made of diamond. A man born of flame with a time traveler for a wife. A father of a leader (who had a fox child with a fish), a simple potato farmer and a child of rage. The father even adopted a ram child from a box and a half shadow half man child as tall as a building.The god let a goat, a cat, a female ram, a shark creature and 4 legged man of explosions live freely among the world. Normal people also lived on this world. Names such as Niki, Ponk, Purpled and Quackity were infamous across the land. A tall and queer king ruled in place of the god when the god wasn’t looking. However upon his kindness, the god was alone. He searched for love among his people but nothing could be found. Eventually, the king introduced a new maiden to the land. Chocolate brown hair with eyes of two different colours, she bewitched everyone who laid eyes upon her. This included the benevolent god. The god whisked the maiden to show off his lands, showing her the lands of Dreams and hope in which he owned. He showed the beginning towns that grew from below their feet. He danced under the stars with the maiden, building her a home and showering her with riches. But the maiden declined all the gifts the god would ever give. Only asking to see his face every time she woke. The God adored the woman so much, he gave up his immortality to grow old with her inside of a mushroom cottage. They then lived happily ever after... the end” I whispered, seeing Dream’s chest rise and fall softly. Sound asleep.

He was peaceful like this. Sweet. His presence almost calmed me. I loved being this close to him, shutting my eyes and smelling the sweet smell of driftwood and sand fill my lungs.

”Goodnight Dreamie” I whispered, falling to the sweet song of sleep myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve changed some of the previous chapters just to fit in with this one, this work is still a work in progress so I’m sorry for the random changes!! Also comment on how many Dream smp characters you can figure out from the story!
> 
> Love you guys!  
> Abbi


	6. Nausea potions cause drunken revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George accidentally brews nausea potions and Dream convinces him to keep them so he can drink with Bad, Sapnap and him.
> 
> !!!Possible trigger warning!!!  
> Description of sickness, gagging and almost throwing up.

It’s been weeks. Maybe even two. Sapnap has been long gone. Now it’s just me and Dream.

Not that I mind, we’ve figured out a system by now. We wake up, we eat. He leaves for school and I gear up to grind, mine, trade, scavenge, steal, hike, train, hunt... kill. Then he logs back on and does his homework with me while I make potions and food. We mess around and farm before I collapse from exhaustion. 

If it weren’t for the circumstances, I would’ve assumed we were married. From the way I spoke to him, it’s felt like I’ve known him for three years not three weeks. Is that sad?

To be honest, I shouldn’t of been surprised at the question he asked today.

”Where in London did you say you lived Georgie?” His voice rung from the couch. The question made me stop pushing the clump of red wart into the brewer dream got me. My head whipped around as I placed down my recipe book and blaze powder.

”Hmm? Where in London? Just outside of west London why?” I asked softly. My fingers unconsciously brewing the nether wart into the brewer.

He hummed, sitting on the table nearby me. “I’ve never been out of Florida so I thought it’d be nice to see where you live and stuff. Sorry I get it’s probably quite weird” he laughs it off, scratching his face under the mask.

Shock pounded my heart. I swear the air turned to ice and crackled in my ear, chills crawling under my skin. Why did he want to visit England?   
  


“Don’t you still have school going on? You can’t just go on holiday to England” I laughed, grabbing the next ingredient without looking and pushing it into the brewer without looking.

”I can go on _Vacation_ in three weeks actually. Spring breaks you know” 

“Spring break. Well, what if I’m still in a coma at that point... that wouldn’t be fun. If you’re coming over to s-” 

Bubbling of the potion brewer breaks my rambling. “I just wouldn’t book anything Dreamie, seems rather impulsive”

”impulsive? Me? You must be confused Georgie” Dream’s laughter drips with sarcasm.

My eyes turn to the bottles, expecting an orange glow from the bottle but instead to be greeted with a murky grey.   
“Shit, I’ve ruined it” I mutter, pulling out the bottles.

“What have you made?” Dream hummed, standing up and hovering behind me.

“Nausea potions I believe... grabbed a potato rather than a magma cream” I pouted, touching Dream’s fingers to let him see the murky liquid. I see his head tilt before he asks.

”so it makes you sick. Isn’t that just like a minecraft version of alcohol?” He muttered, placing his hands over the tops of the glasses to stop me from pouring the drinks away. “Keep them! I’ll invite Bad on tonight and we can play drunk servers together!” I could hear his voice beg, tugging at my heartstrings.

”Fine fine I’ll keep them you big baby. How long would tonight be?” I ask, brewing an extension onto the thee nausea potions before putting them all neatly away. Dream clicks at his keys for a few moments before replying,

”Bad is in, Sapnap said he’d join in, evening is an hour and a half away. Sooo what we doing?” He hums, resting his head on my shoulder. “I’m not a baby” he adds on in a pouted mutter.

”I’m running out of magma cream, could you go to the nether and get some for me while I trade for some potion arrows?” I ask with a smile.

”Noooooooo!” He whines, gripping my fingers a little tighter. “I hate going to the nether, it’s so lonely without you there”

My first trip to the nether was only a couple days ago. We built the portal but as soon as I got in I felt my skin melt. All water evaporated or boiled in its container. I took only a few steps before stripping myself of all my armour and collapsing by some basalt. Dream had to help me crawl back into the portal. Since then he’s gone to the nether on his own since I can’t survive in there.

”Then what do you wanna do Dreamie? Enderman hunting? We need mostly pearls now to finish the game” I hum with a smile, ticking off some more points on my checklist.

Dream shuffled behind me before muttering “yeah, we can find the fortress then”

I walk towards my armour and backpack by the front door and feel his hands slip from my fingers. “I’ll grab the camping supplies and we can head off to the desert” dream spoke from where I left him, spinning on his toes to collect it.

”o-oh yeah sure of course” I mutter as his figure disappears.

why do I feel guilty every time I talk about finishing the game... in the past week and a half, dream seems to just want to build stuff. Collect more items. I know he said he’s not that good of a player and has never finished the game before but it’s getting weird. Most of the time if I suggested looking for the end he would reply with ‘we don’t even know if it would work, let’s just take it easy for now’.   
Why do I happily accept it. I find myself wanting to stay in bed with him longer. I want to just forget looking for items to extend my survival and build stupid little farms with him. 

We found a Mooshroom biome only yesterday and we made little mushroom cottages back at home. _Home._ I know this isn’t my home but it feels like it is. My home has my parents, my school, my games, my sister. I need to get home. _Home home_. I don’t want to leave dream but I can’t just let my body rot without me.

My thoughts came to an end when dream walked up next to me. “Ready to roll cutie” Dream sniggered. 

Ignoring the soft hotness on my cheeks, I smirked at him. “Yes yes yes come on dream boat” I clicked sarcastically at him and shoved him out the door. My hand brushed against his.

He wheezed louder than usual, smirking a soft smirk and grabbing my hand. “I’m a dream boat huh George? Oooh my, take me to dinner first then you can sail away in me~” 

“W-What the” laughter cracked at my lips as the read heat chewed at my skin.

”What’s wrong George? I’m sure you’d love to climb my mast~” Dream teased more. I could practically hear the smirk plastered on his face.

”Oh my god Dream!” I shook my head and covered my face as we pushed open the wall door.

“You’re the one that called me a dream boat, grab my hair and I can steer your straight into dick- oh whoops I meant dock” he wheezed, barely getting through the awful pun.

”Now you’re trying to hard” I laughed, smiles filling my core. He smirked back at me.

”You blush so easily” he hummed, the eyes of the mask staring at me. 

“Do not!”

”Do too~ I bet I could make you blush more times than you could make me blush” 

I felt a challenging smirk prick at my face. What’s the harm in a small bit of flirting?

”Fine, from now until when Sapnap and uhh ... Ben? join, tally up the amount of times we genuinely make each other blush and we have to be honest because otherwise it won’t be fair” I bargained, forgetting Bad’s name. 

I watched his smirk curl darkly.

”It’s Bad, and you’re on. Cute ass~” he hummed, causing me to blush easily. “If I win, I’m coming to London, if you win then you get my number”

“Deal” I agreed without thinking. Bastard made this a win win for him. “Wait hey there’s gotta be punishments for the loser, otherwise it’s not a bet!”

He smirked. “You kinky twink, really wanna be punished?” 

I let my hands freeze up at the comment and name calling but I continue on.

”Just think of a punishment dream!”

”alright alright, why not just keep it simple, whoever looses has to pay for and wear something of the others choosing?” He smirked. My mind went wild as I’m sure his did.

“Now who’s the kinky one?” I snarkily replied. “Deal Dreamie”

We started to get closer to the desert as night fell even more. Zombies began crawling out the floor as skeletons built themselves from feet upwards. Creepers jumped out of thin air all around them as tall tall tall shadows strolled a few chunks ahead.

”look endermen! There are so many” I smiled, looking up to Dream. His face seemed so much more tense than it was a few moments ago. “You okay Dreamie?” My voice whistles in the midnight wind.

”O-oh uhh yeah I’m okay, just never fought endermen before” he responded, biting his lip. Oh shit yeah... dream did say this was his first ever run of minecraft.

”it’s easy! They teleport to you so just stand and hit them once before spinning and hitting them until they die.” I respond, setting down a temporary bed and crawling in to reset spawn point. 

“Already getting in bed for me, oh George aren’t I a lucky guy”

”You wish you could get me into bed”

”I could ruin you~”

”You couldn’t dare~“

”I don’t need a dare to make you crawl on your knees for me, it would only take my hand~” 

Dreams words made me freeze, my skin crawled with anxiety. Was it anxiety? The heat over my body said opposite. Shit. I need to respond.

”O-oh shut up! Let’s hunt some endermen” I stuttered, fuck I stuttered.

”You’re blushing Georgie~” I could hear his cheeky smirk. “I’m so gonna win this”

I hesitated in my steps as I walked up to the shadows. It’s just a game to him. Sometimes George you can be an idiot. I shook my head and pulled a fake smile onto my face.

”oh-Kay sure whatever dream” I laughed it off, stabbing at the 8 foot tall shadows infront of me.

The hour must have flown by because the message ‘BadBoyHalo Joined The Game’ jumped onto my backpack. Dream ran over and grabbed my hand to take me over to meet him.

”Hi! I’m Bad nice to meet you!” A rather sweet voice came from a very threatening person clad in black. Red eyes and horns prominent on his kind face. 

“Hello” I smiled back, waving softly. “I’m George” 

His eyes widened as he heard my voice. “You’re English!! Oh that’s so cool!”

I chuckled softly at his childlike curiosity. “Uhh yeah I am. What do you guys do on these drunk games?” 

“Oh we just drink and try to complete the game” I heard Dream suddenly pipe up.

”WHICH! We uhh never do because we aren’t that good at the game” 

Bad looked at him rather confused but before he could answer Sapnap joined and we started to drink. My nausea potions take instant effect so I decided to not drink yet.

”Okay! George how’s your sanity after being stuck in this shit hole of a server??” Sapnap giggled, earning a ‘LANGUAGE’ from Bad. For a rather demonic looking guy, he seemed more angelic than any of the other two.

I laughed in response. “It’s been okay. Me and Dream are working towards completing the game so I can get home. But it’s been fun so far” I tapped my little glass bottle as I listened to them getting slightly tipsy.

”okay okay what game are we gonna play you muffins?” Bad said.

”Muffins?” I giggled, smirking at the stupid nickname.

”truth or dare?”

”No Dream, you always go too far”

”Awww but Bad it’s so funny when he goes too far!!”

”Sapnap you’re just as bad as he is you silly muffin”

I smiled softly as the three talked amongst them.

”George! Please vote to play Truth or dare!” Dream whined, pouted to me. I smirked.

”Aww you baby, why do you wanna play that so badly?” I asked, pushing my finger against his mask to push him further away from me. 

“I love the game, cus I’m the best at it! No one wants to do my dares” He smirked cockily, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest.

I rolled my eyes at him. “Sure I don’t mind” I started to swig my drink, ignoring the sickly taste it had. I’ve never been much of a drinker, despite the English stereo type. I’m not really one to get drunk but these guys seem to really like it? I’ll join in with them this once. The instant the thick liquid shoved its way down my throat, my vision began to wiggle and warp. My mind got hazy and my tongue felt heavy. This is definitely not being drunk, this is the sickness of being drunk for too long.

Dream Bad and Sapnap’s voice muttered off into the background as I steadied myself. I regret all of this. My attention is pulled back to the conversation when Sapnap says

”-Rge? Truth or dare George?”

”Oh umm truth i guess?” I said, swallowing back the desperate need to throw up. Sapnap frowned at me... or did he smirk?   
The confusion hit me harder than the bus did.

“Have you ever lost your virginity and if so which lucky lady has that pleasure?” Dream tried to interrupt Sapnap but I got there first.

“Actually, I am gay and no I have not lost it” i grumbled at him, gripping my stomach. I doubt any of them could see the green in my face as Sapnap burst into laughter.

Bad smiled and said something about honour or something before I was asked to ask Dream.

”Dream, Truth o-“

”DARE!” He yelled excitedly, his voice only slurring slightly.

“Fuck-“ I coughed and repressed my sickness. “Umm Sapnap could you help I’m not sure what your boundaries are on dares” I asked, fanning my face to keep me slightly sane as the world swirled in my eyes. Sapnap must have muttered something because the next thing that happens is in getting nudged into a 1x1 hole with Dream.

Sapnap shouts some sort of timeframe before two footsteps walk away from us.

”So George what do you wanna do to me?” Dream whispers in my ear, his chest pushed against mine and our legs knotted under us.

”Huh what?” I asked, gagging slightly. My hand must’ve brushed against his because I suddenly felt him grip my hand and press another hand to my face. His voice chattered on but his smile rotated upside down like a clown’s horror house.

I felt a bucket get shoved into my hands and tilted up to my face. It was cold, creamy. 

“George drink it” Dream’s voice bounced around my head as I started to down the bucket as fast as I could. Anything to get rid of the fucking potion effect.

I screwed my eyes tightly shut as a hand stroked through my hair. The voice hushed my hot panting and calmly spoke to me to keep me calm.

I took a gasp for air once the milk bucket was empty and the bubbling sickness in my stomach calmed. The heat that burned my body cooled and the world steadied itself. Dream’s soft fingers still locked into my hair and his voice sounded like the ocean breeze. He calmed me.

”Fuck these shitty nausea potions, that was not like fucking vodka” i panted out, pushing my head into the yellow grass block infront of me.

Dream chuckled and shifted. “Sorry I didn’t notice George, feeling better?” He asked, slightly awkward.

My breath had already started to calm and I pushed my face further into the sweet-salty sea smell of the wall. “Much better, I’m gonna burn these god damn potions” I laughed softly.

I felt Dream’s arms drop to my waist and he pulled me in closer. Only then did I realise the proximity we had. And that the grass block I was pushing my face into was actually the masked man’s hoodie. I looked up to his jawline, tan with the smallest bit of stubble. Freckles dotted along the lines of his neck and cheeks, pointing directly to the emerald yellow eyes. Hypnotising and caring. The golden coins looked back at me, wide eyed and curious. A soft pink tint to his skin made the dirty blonde hair under the mask shine a little lighter.

I laughed softly. “Made got blush Dreamie~” 

I watched his jaw dropped as mischief glinted in his eyes. “Are got ticklish George?” 

Uh oh.

His hands pulled away from around my hips and started to dig into my sides, squeezing and dancing along my ribs as they touched and passed every nerve. All I could see was his giddy childish grin as he pushed me against the dirt blocks and ran his hands along my whole body.

Only laughter erupted from my mouth, roaring out loud as tears shone from under my glasses. I could feel his eyes looking down on me as he wheezed at my jerky reactions, his keyboard clicking softly in the background.

He stopped at the sound of grass being broken, letting me go and letting my knees give way below me. I sat on the floor, holding my sides and smiling from ear to ear. He slowly stopped laughing as Sapnap spoke.

”Times up weirdos! Come on out” Sapnap broke a block to let us climb out. Dream offered a hand out to me, pulling me out the hole and back to the camping sight.

”It’s Bad’s turn to ask now” Sapnap giggled impatiently, falling off his seat and squirming around on the floor. He was drunk. Dream was tipsy but not drunk, bad was dead sober. I guess he doesn’t drink?

“Okay George, Truth or dare?”

”Truth” I smiled, much more certainty in my voice now. Dream stepped away for a moment to help Sapnap.

”What is taking you so long to finish the game? You said you’ve been playing for 6 years now? I’m sure you would’ve completed it even in your state” Bad asked. I shrugged.

”I’m not sure, at first I was scared because everything was so strange, I can feel everything and it’s not that fun. But now Dream keeps saying he doesn’t want to do it just yet. Maybe it’s because he’s never completed the game himself but he gets all panicky and stiff over finishing the game” I shrug, drinking WATER this time as I tossed the nausea potions over the walls. 

Bad gave me a very confused look as he said. “Dream has completed the game? He’s a speed runner... like professionally. He beat the world record for the fastest 1.16 run of the game. He completes the game in half an hour 20 times a day, what do you mean he’s never fini-“

”BAD!” Dream yelled as my soul just crashed back into my body.   
  


Dream beats the game... quickly ... for a fucking job.

Betrayal swims in my eyes as I slowly look up to him.

“I have an explanation please just listen to me a second, George please. I promise I can explain myself please” he begs, rambling.

I feel anger. It’s so intense.   
“You told me you’ve never beaten the game... you told me you haven’t played it for very long... you told me you didn’t want to beat the game because it was too scary.” I spoke, almost growling. Sapnap stopped moving for a moment to look at the unraveling terror.   
  


“I have an explanation I swear please g-“

”SHUT THE FUCK UP! I COULD BE HOME RIGHT NOW! IN MY BED! WITH MY SISTER AND MY MOM AND MY DAD WHO MIGHT NOT THINK IM EVEN ALIVE RIGHT NOW!” I scream, looking him dead in the eyes as anger pours out through the tears rolling down my cheeks. “I COULD BE DOING MY HOMEWORK RATHER THAN FIGHTING FUCKING CREEPERS AND PRACTICING ARCHERY!”

My voice became gravelly from the rawness of my throat after crying and screaming at once. Bad and Sapnap seemed to be frozen.

”YOU CAN JUST LOG OFF BUT IM STUCK HERE DREAM!! DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING SELFISH THAT IS TO KEEP ME HERE!? WHY?”

”I knew it was wrong b-“ his tone was terrified whispers compared to my angry yells.

”THATS SOCIOPATHIC DREAM! IM NOT SOME KIND OF MOD! IM NOT AN ADD ON TO THE GAME IM A REAL FUCKING PERSON IN A HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW. ATTACHED TO MACHINES TO KEEP ME ALIVE! WHAT THE FUCK MAKES YOU THINK I WANT TO BE HERE?”

”George-“

”fuck off dream. Don’t fucking talk to me, i can do this on my own I don’t fucking need you” I growled at him, my feet pushing me back home. I didn’t care anymore, I needed to get home.

I want to go home.


	7. I want to go home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is so furious with Dream that he runs off to beat the enderdragon himself.
> 
> // gore warning! \\\

My feet are walking by themselves at this point, all I see is anger and betrayal swim through my head. The voices of Sapnap and Bad calling behind me only get washed through the currents. 

He’s a speed runner. He completes the game on the DAILY and yet lied to me. Our stupid flirting? Building this fortress together? Him saving me? Farming? Sharing stories? Playing games? It really meant nothing to him.

He must be so sad, so lonely that he feels like he has to keep me in here so he doesn’t loose a friend. That’s a sad fucking life. He’s so sad and an idiot. He’s an idiot.

My eyes looked up to see my hallway. He built this... a mockery of a prison. My vision was blurry but my hits were clear. 

idiot!

asshole!

dickhead!

motherfucker!

dummy!

cruel!

sad!

sad!

sad!

sad!

sad!

sad!

sad!!!

Every name I called him jolted my body to hit, punch, grab, smash, break. My voice was raw from shouting... I must’ve said it outloud.   
My feet were surrounded by the wreckage, some blocks floating, others were replaced with empty holes. Empty promises of what they used to be. _His_ stuff was also all over the floor. Chairs were flipped on their heads and paintings were torn down. I think the sofas were also broken because blue wool slinked in between the items.

It wasn’t enough.

I felt the pain roll down my cheeks and yells and heatbroken cries came from me. I must’ve been insane. I’ve known this guy for what a month? A month of spending every second of my days waiting for him to return, waiting for that little log on message. A month of seeing nothing but that dumb smile mask. A month of wheezing laughs and smirks.

Was it all lies? He kept me here like some sort of psychopath! A month of 20 minute days. Silence. Fighting for my life as I waited for him to swoop in like the prince he tried to be. God damn saviour complex making him the hero every time. My skin burnt under my hatred.

My eyes landed onto my gear. Full netherite, enderchest of potions, handfuls of totems of undying, enchanted swords, bows and endless arrows. Blocks for days as well as all the enderpearls or eyes of ender I could ever need. My should he be the fucking hero of my story? I can beat this overgrown lizard myself.

My mom drifted her way into my head as I tossed all my belongings onto the floor, trampling a bunch of flowers _he_ got me when it was her birthday. Her laughter, her smiles... I missed it, her stupid comments and her little favours. I haven’t even been able to tell her I’m gay yet. I pulled a cord on my armour to tie it close to my chest, remembering when she would dress me for school every morning. She always brushed my hair to look neater than the other kids but I didn’t have time for that. 

Dad must’ve also come into my thoughts too. My last interaction with him was a post it note... A FUCKING POST-IT NOTE! I didn’t get to hug him goodbye or wave him out the door. My sister was much the same... I should’ve said goodbye. As if I knew what was going to happen.

As if I knew I would be trapped in here. As if i knew I wouldn’t see them again. Each word in my head came out as a sob and an angry shove of whatever I grabbed into my bag. I tied it so I knew where everything was, from golden apples to wood I knew every place and where it was. 

Leave.

I must leave quickly before he tries to ‘talk some sense into me’. Like I want to listen to an egotistical possessive psycho. The darkness of the night lead me to horseback. Taking my diamond armoured horse caramel and following a floating eye. 

don’t look back. He’s watching you, let him see you ride off like the king you are. You’re more powerful than him. Than anyone. 

My knuckles turned white as small moon shaped dents found their way into my skin. The tears never stopped. Why did they keep going, pounding on the back of my eyes as they thumped into my heart. My psychology betrayed me in the ever loneliness of this world. Damn my feeble heart. 

Focus on the thud of holds against grass, feel how fast she runs.   
  


thud thud  
thud thud

thud thud   
thud thud

the heartbeat pace of her gallop bounced in my ears. Her short breaths as she ran. Huffing and chuffing away from spawn. Away from him. I want to go home.

Pulling on the reigns I tossed another eye. Downwards.

the small item jumped up from the ground as I gazed in shock... I’m here. I dismounted caramel and tied her to a tree, handing her a bag of red apples to eat before digging. Glittering Fire resistance shielded my body from digging straight down.

But I ran into no lava, just dug straight down. I dug until the bricks of the stronghold were beneath my feet. I swallowed a small slow falling potion from my belt before breaking the block under me. I floated into the jail like maze and scoured the infested brickwork to find the portal. Celebratory achievement bells rung dull in my ears and the panicked words that flew by on my shoulder faded into blurry lines of my backpack. I didn’t care what they had to say. They were strangers to me, only a stranger would be so cruel. No friends could ever do this to me.

I passed intersecting ravines and caves. They didn’t bother me until the hissing behind me got louder. Three 4 legged creatures that only reached my chest sneaked their way closer to me. They stalked and rocked from side to side. Dark hollow eyes and mouths were iconic and the patchwork green skin made it more obvious of their intent. Creepers. I pulled my sword of my back and my anger carried me. I tore into every shred of their being, giving them no chance to explode before they shattered into dust. The cave spiders a few metres behind me had lost interest, curling up in their webs happily to avoid the conflict I would cause.

I turned on my heel and left, only turning a few more corners before finding the portal.Bugs crawled across the floor of their home. Simple enemies. I only needed to squish them between my feet before smashing the caged spawner to stop themfrom attacking me. Next I pulled out my water bucket and extinguishing the lava pits before shoving the cat eye like circles into their spaces.

Music chimed in my ears again as literal space appeared in the blocks. I still didn’t care. Anger and rage still moved me like a puppet. I want to leave, I want nothing but to leave. Run away from him. I don’t want to be hurt again. 

I pulled out my ender chest and pulled out more slow falling potions, harming and healing. I stocked my inventory and replaced what I had used before I hopped into a bed and ran into the void portal.

Teleporting is incredibly jarring. You feel like your existence is wiped clean, twisted and stretched before being moulded in a new space. The floating obsidian spawn platform floated in the void. Why wasn’t I scared?

I should’ve been scared.

The words became more and more panicked on my shoulder. But I was busy bridge building to the island of shadows. Combined with the effects of the slow falling, the island felt like the moon. Running was difficult but I managed to keep my eyes away from the purple orbs that belonged to the shadows. Pulling out my bow I fired at the crystals floating on the obsidian pillars, ignoring the flying screams of the dragon. They shot my ears and burst my eardrums. More noises of achievements chimed but they were silent compared to the dragon. 

Only three left.

I can be free. I can see my parents. I can eat something other than dry meats and vegetables or cake. I can watch tv and play on my phone. I can code again. My life can go back t-

I spoke too soon. In my carelessness and my hope for freedom I looked at 2 endermen. It hit me and pushed me back into the mouth of the dragon. It’s nose hooked onto my backpack and tossed me across the island and as high up as I could. My slow falling was running out and I began to fall faster than I should’ve. I had time to get a new potion. I had time to grab an enderpearl. 

But I didn’t. I just floated. 

My body was heavy and I looked up into the void. I was angry at him... so angry because I missed everyone. I missed my home. He lied to me to keep me with him. Dream was protecting me from this? From leaving everyone permanently?

Memories passed through my head. Stupid comments like the dreamboat argument, opening up to him, he told me about his family, introduced me to his friends, he cared for me with the nausea potion, he saved me from mobs and helped me brew potions. He went to the nether to me.

I felt like my heart could explode as my tears evaporated. Clay.

I’m sorry, you don’t deserve my anger... I should’ve stayed by your side.

I’m sorry

I watched as I passed by the edge of the island, my eyes scanning the tall shadows. They were pulled towards a yellow flower at the middle of the island. Beautiful. That must’ve been a new update.

My head fell past the blocks to block my vision but I could still hear it sing.

“GEORGE!” The flower sang... it knows my name? 

I fell faster and faster now, dropping deeper into the void. 

“GEORGE!!!!” A terrified scream looked over the edge and my eyes looked up to see a familiar smile. That wasn’t a flower. ITS FUCKING DREAM. Bad and Sapnap stood next to him, scrambling through their pockets for something to help.

“DREAM!” I yelled back but my scratchy voice couldn’t be heard in the void. The darkness began to grab and pull at my body, tearing my skin. It drained me from oxygen and pushed my eyes into my skull. Each of my organs were twisted and pulled out. My hearts drained from my arms as I grabbed a gold figure. My bones snapped and the voice became more aggressive. 

Something blue began to fall from the sky but my skin was being shredded and my eyes had popped in my head. My countdown hearts ticked until my gold figure exploded into gold.

“GEORGE SWIM!” Dream screamed again. Water enveloped in my body and I started to swim up. Frantically pushing as fast as I could, reaching and grabbing a healing potion. I drank it and my eyes reformed, letting me grab an enderpearl and tossing it at the island. 

It hit the edge and I grabbed onto the rock. I felt three pairs of hands grab onto my arms and drag me onto the island. They tossed various potions onto me.

“George! George what the fuck George. Are you okay” Dream’s words melted against my head. I looked up, new tears falling from my eyes as I launched myself into his chest.

“I’m sorry” he whispered.

My chin warbled as I whispered back.

“I’m sorry too. I wanted to go home and I got scared I was gonna be here forever.” 

I looked up to see his soft smile. Fuck that god damn smile. My heart pulled me forward and I pushed my lips against his. If I’m going home today, there is no way I am not gonna kiss him. I felt his shock and his uncertainty before I pulled away. I gulped and turned to see a dancing Sapnap and bad. 

“WE SAVED HIM! THEY KISSED LA LA LA LA LA LA!” They sang happily.

I looked up to see his pink face. At least I hope it’s pink. His face was heartbreakingly shocked, frozen. I gripped his hoodie, heart pounding, before asking.

“Can you guys help me? Beat the enderdragon that is?” I looked away from his face. 

“I-ah yes yeah we can” he hummed. I stood up and helped him stand, chewing on an enchanted apple.

I handed the trio beds, potions and swords and we advanced on the island. I took out the rest of the crystals like before while dream bad and Sapnap attacked the dragon until it only had one hit left. I charged forward and sunk my sword into its scales, landing on the moon rock beside the bedrock. A roaring explosion happened above our heads as golden orbs of XP fell from the sky.

Stars and space appeared in the nest between us. I looked up to see Dream tackling me into a hug. His arms held me close as his mask pushed against my face.

“GEORGE!” He yelled. A smile burst on my face again and I laughed along with him as we hit the ground.

“DREAM!” I yelled back, clinging tightly to him.

“WE DID IT!”

“KISS ME” 

We yelled at the same time. My heart stopped as I looked up at him. His golden eyes peaked out the mask, begging.

I smiled, pushing my face onto his. His lips are soft, so so soft. My eyes shut and my hands brushed along his face.

It was short lived but magical.

When we pulled away he pushed his forehead against mine. 

“I’m sorry for lying to you Georgie, I loved your company and I didn’t want to let you leave too quickly. I was selfish” he hummed. “I didn’t realise how you felt and I just wanted to get closer to you” 

I smiled softly.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t of gotten so upset and should’ve just listened to you” I replied, pushing my fingers through his hair. “Thank you Dreamie~” 

He hesitated a moment.

“Could I see you? If you get out of here? I wanna meet you” 

My heart throbbed harder as I kissed his cheek and whispered a set of numbers in his ear. His frantic scramble for paper couldn’t of been funnier.

“Come on muffin heads!! Let’s get George home!” Bad cheered as Sapnap passed out standing up. “Sapnap has blacked out cus he drank too much! Plus the sun is rising where I am”

Dream whimpered before I gripped his hand. Letting him pull me up.

“I’ll see you again soon.”

“I’ll find you princess George” 

I waved to him as I stepped into the void.


End file.
